


Netflix

by katychan666



Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Cute, M/M, Malec, magnus is adorable, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is introduced to the world of Netflix and Magnus doesn't like it at all - Alec spends all his free time binging the shows, hmph!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Netflix

Magnus was standing by the door of the living room, arms folded on top of his chest, foot tapping against the floor. He was waiting for Alexander to come join him for lunch. He didn’t cook exactly that day, but he did conjure the two of them up a lovely meal. He made sure that the whole thing was romantic and all of that, but Alec was still not coming over to the dining room and when Magnus walked into the living room he saw Alexander sitting in front of the TV - again - and binging one of his shows. Magnus was not impressed; he was not impressed at all. He understood that Alexander had a show that he liked to watch; Magnus got it very well. Magnus had a few shows as well, but he didn’t… ever since Alec got something called Netflix, it was hard to get him away from the TV and it was starting to piss Magnus off.

TV got all of his boyfriend’s attention and he didn’t like it. Sure, he did tell Alec that he was watching too much TV, but Alec was just… he couldn’t seem to stay away from the shows. No, it wasn’t the show that was to blame. It was Netflix, it was all evil and he just shook his head. He was going to delete Netflix - he didn’t know if that was possible, but he had magic and therefore he wasn’t going to let the TV steal his boyfriend away from him. Especially not when they were supposed to be having a romantic meal together! Nope, he wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, his voice kind of stern and Alec looked over to him. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw tears in Alec’s eyes and he was immediately alarmed because he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend cry, but he gathered that Alec was crying because of the show.  _ See, right there, Netflix was evil!  _ Not only that it stole Alec away from him, but also made him cry, so it was evil. “Hey, what happened?” asked Magnus and quickly walked over to the hunter, who sniffled and he shook his head.

“O-oh, it’s just this TV show that I started watching, it’s really emotional. But like in a good way and I love it,” said Alec, huffing under his breath and Magnus looked over to the TV screen and he smiled when he saw the credits rolling. Ah, so there, the episode was over, the two of them were going to have the yummy lunch now and he was going to make Alec forget about the show. He was going to make him smile and laugh!

“The episode ended?”

“Y-yeah,” croaked Alec and then he huffed under his breath. “They again ended it on a cliffhanger, how dare they? Ugh, but it’s good that I have Netflix and I can just press this and the next episode will start rolling and-” started Alec, but then he saw the look on Magnus’ face - he didn’t look impressed at all. “Hey, that’s not a happy face,” said Alec with a pout and Magnus shook his head.

“No more Netflix,” whined Magnus. 

“Why not?” asked Alec and he sounded like a wounded puppy. He looked adorable, but Magnus was determined and he wasn’t going to fall for Alec’s cuteness. He was weak for it, but not this time. Nope, nope! He was going to put his foot down and tell him what he needed to tell Alec. 

“It’s already lunch time, you’ve been watching TV for hours while poor me was there in the kitchen, slaving off and cooking-” started Magnus, but then he realised that he was lying and he shook his head. “Okay, it’s true, I was out and about with Ragnor and then I summoned up some food, but it’s still - a romantic meal, you know? We should spend quality time together, you can watch this Netflix thing later. Come on, pay attention to me now,” said Magnus and he didn’t care if he came off as whiny. It was how it was and Alec’s eyes widened.

“It’s already lunch time?!” shrieked Alec.

“Yes, yes it is,” deadpanned Magnus.

“Oh, shit!” said Alec and shook his head. “I didn’t realise that I’ve been literally sitting here for hours and-” said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. “I’m a terrible person and I’m a bad boyfriend; I’ve neglected you, it’s not fair,” said Alec and then decided that he was going to be determined. He wasn’t going to let the show run his life. Yes, he wanted to see what was going to happen next, but Magnus was of course more important.

“No, love, it’s not your fault. Netflix is evil,” said Magnus and nodded.

“I don’t think-”

“They made you cry,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Not to mention that they stole you away from me for hours and again - don’t apologise. They should be apologising to me. I mean what kind of an evil corporation puts cliffhangers at the end of the episodes. I mean of course you’re gonna keep watching if all episodes are right there and waiting for you,” said Magnus and huffed under his breath. “This is how they get you,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“Is this again one of your conspiracies against technology?”

“Yes, it’s all evil, Alexander,” stated Magnus. He then took the remote control in attempt to turn it all off, but accidentally he pressed onto the trailer of the show that Alec has been obsessed over for the past few days and Magnus blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side and he looked over to Alec, who was now just curiously looking over to Magnus because he wanted to know what he thought of his opinion.  _ Maybe he was going to change his mind?! _

What the hell?! Everyone in the trailer looked so damn attractive and Magnus snorted and then he placed the remote control back down next to Alec and he shook his head. “What?” asked Alec.

“You sure you watch the show for the plot?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded very determinately. Alec was confused - yes, of course he was interested in the plot! It was very interesting and the actors were very good at acting. What else was there to watch a show for? “Really?”

“Um, yes?”

“And you don’t watch the show… for example… for him?” asked Magnus and pointed onto the screen when there was a guy taking off his shirt and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Oh, how about him, huh?” asked Magnus and tried not to laugh too much when he saw how red Alec’s face was. “Oh, she’s hot too,” said Magnus when a woman in a black dress appeared on the screen and Alec quickly turned off the TV.

“Of course not!” piped up Alec. “There’s drama and there is a very deep story behind all of it, you know? And-and there’s also the mystery aspect of it all, you know? Now they’re searching for a secret treasure and it’s getting them a long time to get over there. It’s not just-”

“And the fact that there’s four guys looking like Adonises doesn’t add onto your interest for the show at all?” asked Magnus and then he snorted when he saw the look on Alec’s face. It was Clary that recommended Netflix and the show to him and Alec was hooked ever since. Magnus did have a point, the actors were attractive, but he didn't really care for the actors, at least not how they looked. “Admit it, you enjoy eye candy of the show,” said Magnus and winked.

“A bit, but there’s-”

“I knew it,” said Magnus and winked.

“But it’s… I mean you’re way more good looking. There’s no way-”

“Well, duh,” said Magnus and cocked his head to the side. “Alexander, it’s fine. I mean now that I saw what exactly you’re watching, maybe I should give it a try too,” hummed Magnus and Alec started laughing. “What? I wanna behold the view too,” said Magnus and Alec then arched his brow.

“Or I can take off my shirt and-”

“Much better idea, yes, off with it,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up. “To make up to me you should keep your shirt off when we’re in here for a whole week,” said Magnus and Alec just laughed again and placed his arms on top of his chest and leaned over to Magnus, kissing him softly. Magnus responded to the kiss immediately, kissing the other back quickly. “But,” said Magnus and then hummed. “I would like to watch the show with you for real - if you’d like that of course?”

Alec quickly nodded. “Of course, oh, this will be so much fun. You will see that Netflix isn’t evil at all!” said Alec and Magnus just laughed and nodded again.  _ Okay, he was ready to give this Netflix thing a try.  _ Maybe it wasn’t as evil as he first thought it was. 

And he did give it a try - he and Alec binged shows on there for the entire day that day and he had a blast, but he came to realise that Netflix was truly evil - yes, he did enjoy his time with the shows, but he didn’t do  _ anything _ that day that he was supposed to and… it wasn’t good at all!


End file.
